


A blue knight

by BigCityWitch



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Karma gets rescued, Minor Violence, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 20:12:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11744334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigCityWitch/pseuds/BigCityWitch
Summary: One day after school Karma meets some guys, who have a score to settle with him. Unfortunately, he isn't able to defeat them on his own...





	A blue knight

Karma didn't know whether he stood a chance against fifteen angry hulks, but he was willing to try. They had encircled him in a shadowy alley with smug grins on their faces.  
"So, what is it you're looking for?" he smiled acting a lot bolder than he felt "bulk discount?"  
"I'm gonna wipe that stupid smile from ya-"  
He howled in pain and held his eye where Karma had hit him.  
"Sorry, what were you saying?" Karma seemed completely relaxed standing in the middle of the ring, but his shining eyes betrayed him. He actually began to enjoy this. They were much too stupid to actually be a threat.  
"Told ya! No one to one with this reddie" the leader of the pack scolded his fellow. "Not without this" he drew a shining blade out of his pocket and threw it to the black eye.  
Nice, an angry idiot with a knife was a lot less of a threat than the only one of this pack, who had a trace of a brain. A smug smile spread across Karmas face. But he had been too focused on the black eye, so he was a little too late to block when someone hit him from the back. His world was black for a split-second before he was able to try and fight back. Only to find himself securely held in place by three of these idiots. He tried to escape them, but they had an iron grip on him. Oh shit, that was a really bad turn.  
The black eye stood in front of him carefully weighing the knife in his hand clearly enjoying himself.  
"Hmm, what am I gonna do?"  
He took a step forward to Karma who was fiercely staring at him.  
"Oh I know!" he lunged forward rising the knife. That was when a blue swirl came in. It was too fast to actually see what had happened, but now the blade was held against the black eyes throat.  
"N...Nagisa?"  
The small bluenette flashed him a smile. It looked like the black eye was giving him a piggyback with only the knife destroying the picture. He tried to fight off the small boy, which resulted in the blade cutting into his skin almost drawing blood.  
"Shh, stand still. I might accidentally hurt you" Nagisa purred  
Despite the comical view of the big bully being threatened by the small blue haired boy clinging to his back, a cold shiver ran down Karmas spine. A flashback of Nagisa fighting Takaoka-sensei ran through his mind. The little bluenette had really become a skilled assassin.  
Nagisa looked at the three who still clung to Karma holding him in place.  
"You! Let go of him!"  
He felt them flinch at the sharp order before they actually released him. He rubbed his skin where they had held him.  
"Thank you, and now leave us alone" Nagisa's voice was sweet venom.  
Insecure eyes searched for the leader of the pack, who tried to comprehend the situation.  
"We're gonna leave for know, but don't think this is over!" he didn't seem too convincing. Especially because his pack didn't wait for the rest of the sentence to leave the scene as soon as he said they were allowed to.  
When they were gone Nagisa slid down from the black eye in one swift movement. His feet had just hit the ground when the bigger male made a run for it.  
As his heavy footsteps began to disappear Nagisa's worried gaze met Karma, who still stood exactly where they had left him.  
"Are you okay, Karma?"  
Those big blue eyes looked at him searching for an answer. A minute ago these two ocean orbs had held nothing but a thread and now they looked at him with a soft warmth. That was what he had felt when he first became friends with this small boy. He seemed so soft and vulnerable, but there was a hidden danger to him. The image of him purring a threat to his victim's ear flashed in Karmas mind not failing to send another cold shiver down his spine. No wonder Lovro had a special liking for Nagisa.  
"Karma?" He snapped back into reality and nearly jumped at the sight of Nagisa, who had come closer.  
"Ahm... Thank you, I guess" he quelled the urge to rub his neck and tried to grin. Oh, come on Karma, where's your natural cool? It's not as if you would have been totally screwed if Nagisa hadn't decided to come to your help.  
"No problem" Nagisa smiled "You would've done the same. Besides, it was about time I paid you back for when you stepped up for me on the main campus."  
"That were two high school students and not fifteen hulks"  
"Consider it overdue interest" Nagisa smirked. "Come on, let's go home."  
They walked in silence for a short while before Karma broke it.  
"You won't mention this to anyone, okay?"  
He could only imagine the teasing if his classmates found out that he had been saved by the little blue head - Karma, the damsel in distress rescued by the knight in blue shining armour. That would probably be the end of him.  
"Hmm, that isn't covered by the interest. What about a plate of your famous sushi as hush money?"  
After a second of silence they both broke into laughter.  
"I didn't think you would blackmail a friend" Karma fake-pouted barely concealing a grin.  
"Well, I learned from you"  
"Who would've thought that our little Nagisa, would choose me as his sensei?"  
Nagisa rolled his eyes, and playfully punched Karmas arm, who just smirked.  
"Then let's go grocery shopping, so that I can treat my blackmailer and student with a nice plate of sushi"

**Author's Note:**

> Hey :)  
> Please let me know, if you liked it and if I made any mistakes. I just liked the idea of Karma, who is oh-so-independent to be rescued ;)


End file.
